


White Noise and Laundry Days

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Just good happy smut?, Wings, couch!sex, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like spending your laundry day on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise and Laundry Days

The TV was just white noise in the background, bathing the dark room in an eerie light. The rooms only awake occupant played with the strands of raven curls that were laid over his lap. The owner of those raven curls was far away in dreamland. Lightly tracing her forehead, Chuck smiled as he thought about the road that had brought them here. They’d been through so much, individually and together, that it was almost a lifetime membership to Dramaville. Things were getting better, with her nightmares lessening in strength and frequency, and her family all alive and doing great. Chuck had always known how important her family was too her, but he still couldn’t believe how far she’d gone to protect them. She’d came out stronger from the whole ordeal, that’s for sure. 

The body stirring and shifting, drew Chuck’s attention. “Hey Baby, You slept a while.”

The raven haired woman nodded and rubbed her eyes free of sleep. “I must have really needed it.” She sat up and looked at Chuck. “Did you stand guard over me while I slept?” 

Chuck smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. “As any brave Dragon would do for his love.”

The smile on the woman’s face changed to a grin. “Well I think that deserves a reward.” 

A single brow was raised in question. “A reward?” 

The woman nodded in response as she moved to straddle Chuck’s lap. “A reward for your noble service. The Princess doesn’t often get too much sleep time. Her life is very crazy you know.” 

Chuck’s hands slipped under the back of her shirt, rubbing the skin of her back gently. “What kind of reward, my Princess?” 

Slipping her hand into Chuck’s hair, the woman gripped and pulled his head back. “A very delicious reward. Do you want your reward?” She kissed the part of his neck that was exposed and gently nipped the spot she’d kissed. 

Chuck’s adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. “If the Princess thinks I deserve a reward, then I’d like it, yes.” His hands slipped under the waistband of her sleep shorts and gripped her ass, bringing her flush against him. 

“Then claim your prize.” She rolled her hips and claimed his lips in a kiss. 

Chuck responded with just as much passion and he was given. He traced her bottom lip, pushing his way inside as soon as her lips opened to give him excess. He mapped her mouth with us much delight as he’d had the first time he’d kissed her. She was like the finest wine, so smooth and delicious, he couldn’t help the moan that escape as they parted from each other. The moan might also been from the fact that his lover had sucked on his bottom lip before parting. 

“Okay.” He grabbed at the bottom edge of her shirt and tugged it up. “All this has to go. Right. Now.” 

His love smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it behind the couch. Getting off of his lap, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down. Stepping out of them, she kicked them across the floor. 

Chuck only managed to get his shirt off, before she resettled in his lap. He settled his hands on her thighs before he spoke, “Damnit Rosey, can’t I get a little more off then a shirt?” 

Rosey smirked as he kissed him lightly. “Nope.” Reaching down, she undid Chuck’s belt and pulled it free of his jeans. Tossing the belt behind her somewhere, Rosey undid the button on his jeans. Unzipping his zipper, Rosey bit her lip at the sight of his hardening length. “Thank Heaven for laundry day.” 

A chuckle bubbled its way out of Chuck’s mouth. “You’re thinking of Heaven at a time like this?” He groaned as her hand gripped his cock, stroking it to full hardness. Her hands were soft and cool against the heat his body was creating. Deciding he didn’t want to be the only one making sounds, he moved a hand from her thigh to cup her sex. “I should be thankful as well. No undies.” He watched as her breathe hitched and her eyes fluttered. “I can feel how wet you are. I’m not even inside you and I can feel your wetness. Do I turn you on that much, my love?” 

She tightened her grip and nodded, feeling the warmth from his hand against her sex. She bit her lip to keep the sounds at bay. 

“Tsk. Tsk. We can’t have any of that.” He kissed her gently, almost sweetly. “I want to hear the sounds you make. The groans, the moans, the screaming of my name even more so.” To prove his point, Chuck slipped a finger inside the woman above him. 

“Ah!” She pulled her hand away from Chuck’s length, to push against his hand. “More. You don’t have to be gentle. I don’t want you to be gentle.” 

Taking a deep breathe, Chuck slipped another finger inside with the other. “You feel so good around my fingers, did you know that? Even good around my cock.”

Rosey’s eyes fell closed and she bit her lips, moving her hips against Chuck’s hand as he fucks her with his fingers. “Please, damnit, get in me.” Opening her eyes, she looked at Chuck, her eyes half-lidded. “Please.” 

Struck with an idea, Chuck slowly pulled his fingers from Rosey, smiling at her hitch of breath. Tracing Rosey’s bottom lip with his wet fingers, Chuck left a trail of juices glistening there. Unable to resist the trail he’d left, Chuck captured Rosey’s lips in a deep, heated kiss. 

Pulling back from the kiss, receiving a groan of annoyance from Chuck, Rosey takes his hand in hers. Licking her lips, she slipped Chuck’s wet fingers into her mouth. Sucking and licking his fingers, Rosey cleans them of her juices. Taking his hand from her mouth, she questions him, “Now can you just fuck me?” 

Freeing his hand from Rosey’s grasp, Chuck wrapped it around the base of his cock and the other hand gripped Rosey’s shapely hip. “Your wish is my command, Mi’lady.” Lining up his cock, Chuck slowly brought Rosey down over it, not stopping until he was completely inside. 

Moans escaped their lips, the feeling of filling and being filled was enjoyed for a moment before they started a steady rhythm. Chuck’s hands gripped at Rosey’s hips, bringing her down hard after she lifted up. Each thrust upward, each pull downward, was met with a deep moan each time Rosey tightened around Chuck’s length. He tipped his head back and counted backwards from one hundred. The feeling of being inside her was something he’d never tire of. He could feel his orgasm coming. 

Picking up the pace, a loud moan escaped Rosey’s mouth as Chuck brought their foreheads together. “Chuck…” She moaned again as he hit the right spot inside her. “Chuck, I have to let them out.” 

Kissing her lightly, Chuck nodded his consent. “Do it, baby.” He quickened his pace to almost painful, wrapping his arms around Rosey’s torso and biting down on her shoulder. 

The second Chuck’s teeth bit into her shoulder, Rosey’s orgasm hit her full force. Unable to hold it back, She came hard, just as her wings burst from her back and spread to their full span. “CHUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCK!” 

As Rosey rode out her orgasm, wings fluttering happily, Chuck finally let go, a deep moan tearing of his lips as he came deep inside her. Kissing the mark he’d made on her neck, Chuck slowed the pace of his thrusts, however not pulling out when he’d finally stopped. 

For a while the only sounds in the room were the sounds of the low volume of the TV, heavy pants from the happily satisfied couple, and the light whooshing of Rosey’s wings. 

Wrapping her wings around them the best she could, Rosey leaned her forehead against Chucks. “We need to have couch sex more often.” 

Chuck couldn’t help the laughter that escaped as he wrapped his arms around her, lightly stroking her feathers. “Yes, yes we do.” 

Rosey kissed Chuck slowly, but passionately. When they parted for air, Rosey leaned her head against his shoulder. “I love you, my Dragon.”

Chuck smiled. “And I love you, my Princess.”


End file.
